


Билли Рокс, что ты больше любишь?

by t_alba



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: — Билли, — громким шёпотом позвал Фарадей и, убедившись, что Хорн перестал шевелить губами, а Робишо оторвал взгляд от книги, повторил, — эй, Билли.





	Билли Рокс, что ты больше любишь?

Битва — это азарт, и страх, и кровь; это быстро. Выздоровление же тянется медленно и мучительно скучно.  
Когда Джеку Хорну скучно, он молится.  
Когда скучно Гуднайту Робишо, Гуднайт Робишо читает (если очень скучно — читает вслух).  
Когда скучно Билли Роксу, Билли Рокс чистит и точит свои ножи. Стальные лезвия уже сияют ярче серебряных рукоятей, ещё немного — и они станут такими же острыми, как взгляд Билли.  
Но когда скучно Джошуа Фарадею, окружающим скучать уже не приходится.

— Билли, — громким шёпотом позвал Фарадей и, убедившись, что Хорн перестал шевелить губами, а Робишо оторвал взгляд от книги, повторил, — эй, Билли.  
Билли Рокс отложил в сторону нож и точильный камень и обратил к Фарадею вопросительный взгляд.  
— Билли, скажи мне, — в голосе ирландца прорезалась драматическая интонация, которой так славился его народ, — что ты больше любишь? Гуднайта или метательные ножи?  
— Ножи.  
И Билли Рокс вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
— Я бы и сам мог догадаться, — пробормотал Фарадей, и, бросив взгляд на Робишо, с интересом прислушивавшегося к разговору, продолжил уже громче: — знаешь, а ведь если Гуднайт об этом узнает, он может и уйти от тебя.  
— Может, — согласился Билли, любовно осматривая разложенный на одеяле арсенал. — Но недалеко.

Совершенно очевидно, разговор зашёл куда-то не туда, но Робишо уже взорвался смехом, и Хорн присоединился к нему, и Рокс застыл с таким непроницаемым лицом, что было ясно — он потешается не меньше. Джошуа Фарадей был доволен — а какой человек не будет доволен, когда смеются его друзья?  
К тому же Фарадею больше не было скучно, разве только — Билли и Гуднайт смотрели друг на друга взглядами, сияющими, как сталь и серебро в солнечном свете — разве только немного завидно.


End file.
